With the advent of internet retailers and large suppliers in general, shipment or order fulfillment has grown significantly within the last decade or so. The broad availability of internet access has allowed consumers to purchase retail items and even prescription medicines on line while sitting in the comfort of their own homes. To fulfill these order requests, retailers have developed various fulfillment systems in an attempt to keep pace with the growing number of consumer requests. Often times, these fulfillment systems include conveying an open shipment box or carrier along a conveyor system and along the way an employee will place the purchased item or items into the into the open box. Large retail fulfillment businesses, such as Amazon®, have built multi-billion dollar corporations around such fulfillment systems. Markets anticipate that the business of order fulfillment will continue to grow as more customers make more purchases of items on line.